Saint Tail Seira's Problem
by shaniaawakeandalive
Summary: When Seira is raped, who will the broken girl turn to? Rated M for rape scenes.
1. Meimi protective instinct

Sawatari expresses a love for girls and raping them. He did showed an interest in Meimi, but now she dates Asuka Jr. Now he preys on Meimi's best friend, Seira.

"Hey, Mimori-chan, wanna go out with me?" Sawatari asked Seira. Seira shook her head.

"No, Sawatari-san." Seira says, backing away. But Sawatari grabbed her and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Since Meimi dates Asuka Jr, maybe I should use you." Sawatari flicked his tongue and ran it up Seira's face. Rina is watching the whole time, but stays out the way to not endanger Seira more. Finally the 16-year-old boy left the 13-year-old alone. Rina carefully approaches Seira.

"Seira! You have to tell Meimi." Rina told the girl. Seira finally went to Meimi's house. She knocked and Meimi anwsered. Meimi notices the bruises on Seira's wrists. She grabbed Seira's left wrist. She gently rubbed her finger up and down the girl's sentive skin.

"I'm sorry, Seira. Who done this to you?" Meimi asked protectively.

"Sawatari. He-he said that he would use me to get to you." Seira says. Meimi pulled her best friend into a reassuring hug.

'This is my fault! Sawatari wanted to date me, but I chose Asuka Jr to keep Seira safe. Guess it wasn't enough.' Meimi thought. The next at school, Sawatari approached Seira and in a dangerous way. Meimi was watching the boy like a hawk. He growled. He grabbed Seira and rips her clothes off her. He takes off his pants and puts in erection in Seira's slit and started pumped into the girl. He a huge final pump and takes Seira's virginity. He pulled out. When Asuka Jr tried to approached the scared girl, she freaked. "Get away from me! AHH!" Seira was having a panic attack. Rina comforted the poor girl.

"I'll keep her safe. I promise. Just go with Asuka. Hurry! I'll take care of Seira." Rina promised. She caressed Seira's back gently. She heard soft snoring. Rina looked down and saw Seira sleeping, cooing softly. When Rina tried to get up, Seira hangs on tighter for dear life. Rina gave up on moving, so she just let Seira slept on her. Rina blushed, noticing how cute Seira was.

"Rina! Help me!" Seira screamed in her sleep. Rina caressed her back as Seira calmed down. Rina swored to protect Seira in Meimi's place. When Seira awoke, Rina offered her piggy-back ride. To Rina surpise, Seira's very lightweight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meimi and Rina Protectiveness

It was only a day after Sawateri raped Seira, but he wasn't done yet. He approached the next day, causing her to scream for her protecters, who was**very** pissed off. Rina, well, it was natural. But for Meimi, she is very protective of Seira, to the point of treating her like a younger sister. Meimi approached Sawateri, keeping her anger tame, although Seira knew things was about to get ulgy. "You sicko! You've rape my best friend and my adopted sister!" Meimi had known Seira since Seira was 1 and she was 2. So, she had long adopted her as her sister. The evil boy only grinned,which was it for the protective girl. Meimi was just about to murder him, until a quiet voice stopped her.

"Please stop." Seira whimpered. Meimi stopped. She growled threateningly at Sawateri, who had almost grabbed the girl. Meimi gently picked up Seira and put her on her back. She called Asuka Jr to come and picked them up.

When he came, Meimi had been craddling Seira in her chest. Seira had been sleeping, Asuka noticed. When they got in, Meimi still had Seira in her lap. Rina got in the back.

Meimi gasped when she saw blood coming from Seira's clit. "Asuka Jr! Seira's bleeding! Hosptil! Now!" She told Asuka Jr wasted no time to get there, when they got there, Seira was dreaded with her worst fear...

**Author Notes: A cliffhanger! Y'all probalby( sorry can't spell) already know what's wrong, so I'm just gonna work on Chapter 3! See ya later! And don't forget to read my other stories too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pregnancy

The doctor had told the four that Seira was pregnant! Seira took this very hard, and it turned her into a nervous werck. "Do you still want to keep this baby, Seira?" Meimi asked, gently as she knew that Seira was thinking about _something_. Seira looked upset for a while, but she turned to Meimi with a smiling face.

"Of course! It's mine and..." Seira started to sob uncontrollingly. Meimi hugged her.

"Seira. It's not your fault. He's the one to blame, not you." Meimi told her. The doctor was shocked.

"She didn't planned this?" She asked. Rina shooked her head.

"Nope, but a certain pedo did. She's three years younger than him and one year younger than m-" Meimi stopped. She looked at both Asuka and Rina and looked at Seira.

"What's wrong, sweetheart." Asuka asked.

"The age gap! Doctor, do you know a darn bastard by the name of Sawateri?" Meimi asked. The doctor gasped. Again. She thought.

"Yes. I have females with the same person, but none of them had gotten pregnant. Except you, Seira Mimori." The doctor.

They left with the answer they wanted. "I'm right behind you, every step of the way." Rina and Meimi told Seira at the same the same time. Sawateri was watching his little victim and enjoyed the thought of having her squirm in his grasped. Seira noticed that someone was watching her and gotten in-between the two girls. They decided not to ask her wht was wrong, but they pressed forward.

**Author Notes: The something that Seira was thinking about was suicide. Sawateri is a deranged pedofile, but will get want he wants. Soon. So, I'll write some more and see y'all later.**


End file.
